Golden Heart
by TessaBriane94
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you added an extra character. Well you're about to find out when Allira Ashwood receives her Hogwarts letter. Animagus and powers later on. Harry, Ron and Hermione friendship, plus lots of romance and drama. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! So this is my first fanfiction so please, please be kind and review. If you like the story tell me and if you dont tell me why so that I can maybe change it. Also this story isn't a Mary Sue, I just wanted to show a pure bloods view and how they get everything like Draco. If anyone has idea's let me know as well, I would love to hear them and put them in the story. So hope you like the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Letter**

It was the warm summer air that woke Allira up that morning. It was earlier than usual but she couldn't stay under the covers in this heat. Pushing the soft blankets off with her legs, she scrambled off the bed and onto the floor, landing in a crouch. She got up from the ground and walked over to the large silver framed mirror. Her face was flushed from the weather and her dark chocolate brown hair was messy with bed hair. Scowling at her appearance she took a brush and untangled the bird's nest of her hair. After her hair fell down past her shoulders in soft waves she decided to take a bath. The heat was making her feel flushed and sweaty, something that didn't sit well for her.

Allira loved her bathroom with its marble floor and pool. Like most magical baths hers was pool size with all different kinds of taps. Steps lead into the water which was cold but not freezing. Once finished she changed into a purple singlet that ruffled out at the bottom and black three quarter jeans.

Ready, Allira walked down to the dining room. The mansion was the home to the Ashwood's, dating back hundreds of years. Nothing had changed really from that time; the furniture was antique with spells to stop rot and decay. The only thing really changed from her time was the carpet in some of the rooms and the colour of the walls.

There were two flights of stairs from her room to the floor level, which in itself was a workout, especially in this heat. When she touched down her mother was just coming from the dining room with the mail.

"Good morning Dear." She said while looking up from the letters.

"Morning mum." Allira replied back, before walking into the dinning room.

"Oh wait, you have a letter." Allira stopped in her tracks before running up to her mother and screaming.

"I got my letter, I got my letter!" She screeched as her mother laughed at her daughter's display of childish behaviour. Ripping open the envelope Allira unfolded the parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ashwood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Shoving the letter in her mother's face, she watched her expression, jumping up and down.

"Well, we will need to get your supplies and write an acceptance letter." Her mother said with a radiant smile. "And we will have to pick up a present for you to celebrate. Oh, I can't believe you're going off to Hogwarts already. Its seemed like yesterday when you performed your first accidental magic."

Her mother gave her a hug before going in to tell the house elf's that they were to have a special breakfast today. Unlike some wizard families, the house elf's that worked here were treated well. They loved the family and in return they were treated with respect. The new ones always cried for weeks at her behaviour, thanking her and telling her what a kind and gracious master she was. It made Allira uncomfortable but it she voiced her feelings they would go and punish themselves so she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything.

Allira sat down at the end of the wooden table next to her mother, who was reading the paper. While she waited she reread the letter and book list. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to Hogwarts. She had waited so long and now it had just snuck up behind her.

It didn't take long for the elf's to cook breakfast in such a small amount of time. Allira guessed that they used magic to help them out. Plates of different food appeared, French toast, bacon, sausages, ham, egg, both scrambled and fried, pancakes, waffles and anything else that they could think of. Allira served herself pancakes with golden syrup and then made a bacon sandwich. She wasn't really lady like when it came to eating at home; her mother had given up so long as she used her manners when around others. At home she didn't care about getting syrup on her cloths because the only one to see was her mother but it would be embarrassing if that happened around people.

"Mum, when can we go to diagon ally?" Allira asked, excitement laced in her voice.

"Well I don't know. Maybe next week some time. I'll need time to get your present as well. So I'll clear Friday."

"Thanks. What time do you get back today?" She asked.

"I should be home at around two, maybe three." Her mother said before going into the lounge room where the fire place was. Allira said goodbye before making her way to the third floor where the library was. As the oldest wizarding families the Ashwood's library was home to thousands of books with hundreds of subjects. Allira knew she could find something to read that would be useful for her time at Hogwarts.

The library took up half of the third floor with her room, bathroom, study and another lounge room. No one used the lounge room so Allira used it as her own.

As she opened the thick wooden door to the room she smiled. She had always loved to read especially about animals, both muggle and magical, spells and novels. Allira went over to the spells section which held hundreds of spells on defence, offense, healing, charms and transfiguration. Some were old text books from her mother's time, which is where Allira started. She grabbed the wooden stood from across the room and used it to grab the higher books. She had a total of six books, all of which would be useful in her first year of Hogwarts. She didn't want to seem like a nerd but why wouldn't she start writing down the spells that she could learn, it wasn't like she couldn't. And she thought it was pretty stupid to only rely of the spells taught in class. Aurora's didn't, they studied all different kinds of spells to help in their work.

Allira couldn't wait to start learning magic and once she brought her wand she could start learning the spells that she was going to write down. Because the Ashwoods were an ancient and noble house they had protection spells placed around the area to prevent anyone from finding the house and magic that was used. Most ancient pureblood families had these spells but never told their children about how they could use magic and not get caught but then most didn't want their children using magic when they were underage. Her mother was the exception, she would have loved to practise magic at home and learn more but because she didn't know she couldn't. Now though she expected Allira to practise both at school and at home. Allira loved her mother for this; it was like an early birthday present. But her mother wanted her to take it seriously and learn all she could to become stronger. Allira didn't question it as her mother was a seer. It wasn't known to the public but Laurel Ashwood was the strongest seer since Abigail Trelawney.

Moving on to the lounge room with her books she put them down on the coffee table in the middle of the room and went back into her room for some parchment and a quill. The self inking quill would come in handy. She had never used the beautiful quill with the golden eagle feather but now seemed like as good a time as any.

The first book she went through was called "Easy Useful Spells" by Harriet Sharphorn. The book had many spells that she noted down including a spell to stop wrinkles in cloths, untangle hair, unlock doors, change the colour of cloths and a tripping charm. All were easy enough but she also wanted some shielding charms and defensive spells.

Continuing on to the next book she found a couple that she could try. The book was for first year students in defence so it was very useful. She decided to add a couple to her list and keep the book for later.

After an hour of looking through each book she decided to stop. Allira had two pages of parchment with each spell and how to use it. These were just the ones she wanted to start off with. Pages in some of the books had been marked with other spells that she would practice on later.

For the rest of the week Allira sorted through books, adding some too her list and marking pages. This went on until she had ten pages. Maybe she was getting obsessed but so what, she was excited.

There was also the fact that as an Ashwood her magic would be different. It was said that their line was connected to Merlins, the first wizard. He was the strongest magic user known in the world and had powers that were passed down through blood. Most people didn't realise how true this was. Her mother was a Seer when no one else in the family had been recorded as one and that gift was passed down through blood and her grandfather was a shape shifter, able to turn into any animal that he wanted to, this was also an unusual power. But Merlin had the greatest power of all; he could actually gather magic from the air and life around him and use it in different ways. Her family had an ancient book that was locked up and protected which gave details on this power, like how he made a shield from pure magic that protected him from all spells caste at him, he could also use it to shimmer which was like apparating but without any limits.

It was now the afternoon before Allira and her mother were going to Diagon Ally when she decided to grab something to eat from the kitchens. Making her way down her thoughts wandered to her stay at Hogwarts. She had always lived in the Ashwood family mansion and didn't know how she would feel staying at a school where she didn't know anyone or her way around. She had been so excited about going that she forgot about the other side of it. The weight of going was pressing on her, she was scared. What if she didn't make any friends, what if she failed everything and was sent home.

The thoughts were silly but they were still there. Allira knew she would do well, it was in her blood. Her insecurities were taking over and a sinking feeling made her heart thump faster than normal. She could imagine herself sitting alone in her dorm where everyone else was sitting with friends, having fun.

She walked into the kitchen with a frown on her pale face. The head elf, Blinky came up to her with a smile on his small face.

"Can Blinky be getting Master Lira anything to eats?" The house elf cried in excitement.

"Yes please. Could I have a bottle of butterbeer and a slice of whatever you've baked today?" Allira asked politely before waiting in the dining room.

Sitting down she noticed the new flowers had been placed on the table. There was a vase filled with white roses and light pink ones, apparently her mother had gotten bored, again. Her mother was very artistic and loved to redecorate in her spare time. Each room was different from the next; though she kept all the furniture the same she changed the colours and layout of the room.

She had even redecorated Allira's room this year. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue, to match her eyes her mother said, which went well with the dark wooden furniture. There was also the silver mirror and hair brush set that she had received for her 10th birthday. Her carpet was a light silvery grey colour that matched her curtains. Her bed sheets were a dark blue with silver lines going through them with the same pillows. This was also a surprise for Allira; her mother had made her sleep in another room for a week before she was finished.

Picking up the silver fork she noticed that it was as shiny as ever. There still weren't any marks or scratches, it wasn't even a little bent. Once she had bent her spoon just to see if the house elves would see it and the next day she had found that yes, indeed they had found it. It was prefect again with no sign that she had ever bent it. It fact she had never seen the house dirty, that was how good the elf's were.

Allira didn't wait long before a glass of butterbeer and a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake appeared in front of her. She almost drooled at the site. Nothing was better to help with the nerves than chocolate and butterbeer. It only took her a couple of minutes to finish the treat, her plate clear with no crumbles.

Now that she had something sweet to eat she felt much better, lighter almost and she remembered that she was excited about Hogwarts.

Running up to her room with new energy (wherever did it come from) Allira flopped onto her bed with a smile. Tomorrow she was going to Diagon Ally. She had been there before but it wasn't the same when you were going to buy your wand or potions ingredients. And then there was her mother's surprise for her. She didn't know what it was but she thought that it might be an owl or cat. Her mother had had a cat when she was at school so it figured that she would be getting one. But if not she knew her mother was getting her something great, you could tell by the way she jumped around the house when Allira mentioned it.

Her mother was the best, Allira couldn't ask for anything to change between them. Since her father had died when she was a toddler Laurel had taken over completely, giving her anything she wanted, teaching her to read and write and telling her stories about Hogwarts and magic. When she was sad her mother always comforted her, when she was happy it was because her mother had done something to make her smile and when she was scared her mother was there to hug her and tell her that the monsters weren't real. She might not always be around the house but Allira knew that she could count on her mother to be there when she needed her.

Working at the Ministry, her mother had a seat on the wizengamot which required her to be there. Because of this she mother worked four days a week. They didn't need the money but the position was high and granted the family power inside the ministry. Allira didn't know why they would need power inside the ministry but if her mother thought it would be useful than who was she to argue.

As her thoughts circled around her head her door opened to reveal her mother. Looking at her she could see where she got her looks from. They had the same pale skin and light blue eyes while Allira had her father's dark chocolate coloured hair. Sometimes she wished she had her mother's dark golden locks that could be on the cover of a shampoo bottle but her mother always told her that she had beautiful hair and that it didn't matter if it was blonde brown or green.

"Allira, I was thinking of making a cake for desert. Did you want to help?" Her mother asked with a pleading look.

Allira laughed, her mother loved to bake but she just couldn't get it right. Even when she followed the recipe to the point something always went wrong. She was better at baking and helped her mother out but it was more for the entertainment than the pleasure of cooking.

"Sure thing Mum. We wouldn't want the house elves having any spare time for the day." Allira said jokingly to her.

Her mother mock glared at her, "Well then, you better hurry up because I think they finished cleaning."

Allira ran after her mother, leaping off the bed. She caught up to her mother at the stairs before running ahead shouting, "I get to pick the cake!"

Her mother laughed before realising that Allira's chooses were most of the time very difficult recipes with at least ten different steps.

"Nope, my idea, my recipe." Her mother called back from the stairs. Allira grinned, looking back at her mother.

"Nope, I'm the one that's going to be doing all the work so I get to pick." She concluded with a nod.

"You know sometimes I think something went wrong with my pregnancy." Her mother said sadly as she walked past. Allira stoped and spluttered.

"Hey! That's not very nice Mum. Besides if I'm messed up than it heredity."

Now it was her mother's turn to stop and splutter while Allira ran into the kitchen, looking for the recipe books.

Since they couldn't stop arguing on who would pick the recipe they decided to pick one together, making a caramel cheese cake. It took two hours for them to make the base and filling, with two attempts mixed with wrong ingredients thanks to her mother. Once it was finished it did actually look alright and the house elf's praised them on their magnificent cake. By the time they were finished they were also covered it flour or for some reason pepper and had to take showers before they got ready for dinner.

Like usual dinner was delicious, the elf's cooked roost pork with gravy, peas, corn, baked potato, sweet potato, carrot and pumpkin. Allira hoped that they cooked extra for themselves but she didn't think so.

After dinner came the caramel cheesecake. Her mother took a small piece, scared of the taste while Allira waited to see her reaction before taking any. Scooping up a small amount onto her fork, her mother took one hesitate bite before smiling and swallowing the cake.

Seeing that their experiment was a success Allira helped herself to a piece.

That night while under her covers Allira had a smile on her face. Everything was perfect at the moment and she didn't want anything to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The second chapter. I hope everyone likes the story so far. If anyone has any comments I would love to hear them. Please review, seeing that someone has read and liked my story really helps to motivate me. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Shopping**

It was cooler the next day, perfect for a trip to Diagon Alley, Allira thought as she looked into the clear blue sky from her window.

In her excitement she was up earlier than usual, something that had been happening a lot lately. Her mother wasn't up yet either, so she was by herself for an hour or so before breakfast. This was an odd occurrence for Allira and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Sighing, she got up from the window sill seat and headed down to the gardens.

Allira loved being outdoors. The feeling of fresh air on her skin and the sun on her back gave her something that being inside a house just couldn't. Out here she could watch nature unfold and discover new things about plants and animals.

Though she did love the gardens, she did have to watch out for the fairies. The beautiful little creatures loved to try to give her berries and other fruits which, if eaten, caused a human to crave nothing but fairy food, and if enough was consumed, the person would eventually turn into a fairy. Most witches and wizards stayed away from the fairies_,_ so most turned-humans were muggles that didn't realise what they were doing.

Her mother only kept the fairies because they made the plants in the gardens grow quicker and stay alive longer.

Allira had almost eaten a berry when she was younger and had been banned from going out into the gardens without her mother there until she could remember not to eat the food. As a child the fairies had enticed her with their beautiful wings and flashing lights. They were so kind and charming that when one of them offered her a small pink-coloured berry, she had thanked them and was about to eat it when her mother came out from the house screaming at her. The fairies had been scared away by the presence of her mother, and Allirahadn't stepped foot in the garden for over a year before her mother conceded to let her outside.

Now she and the fairies were still friends, but she knew to never take anything from them. The looks they gave her with their sad pale faces didn't faze her at all when she remembered that they were tricksters.

When the fairies saw her outside they flew from the bushes to greet her. Flying in small circles around her, they smiled and cooed at her. Some danced with graceful twirls while others fluttered at her face, tugging at her hair. Allira brushed them aside gently. In moments their faces turned from that of joy to a look of despair.

"You really should give up you know. It's not good to hang onto something for this long." Allira said in a soothing voice.

The fairies gave her one more dejected look before flying back into the bushes again.

Allira sighed, they just wouldn't give up. The fairies did this every time she was outside. They didn't act like this to anyone else. Normally if someone rejected them once they wouldn't try again because they were polite, but with Allira they were very persistent.

Walking on she followed the footpath to a small pond. Sometimes she came out here to catch the little fish that darted under the water whenever she came here, but today she just watched as the fish swam around in the clear water. The fish were different from normal gold fish; they had the same colours, but these ones were small, almost the size of her thumb. They had to be fed everyday like the normal ones so they were pretty easy to look after. The pond had a self-cleaning charm as well.

The only thing they had to worry about were the birds that tried to eat them. Her mother had tried a bird repelling charm, but Allira didn't think she did it right because every day the number of fish in the pond seemed to lower.

Dipping her finger into the water, she watching in amusement as the fish swam closer, thinking that her finger was a worm. She wiggled it around a little bit and giggled as one of the fish trying to bite into her flesh before it realised that she wasn't a worm.

Once it was time for breakfast Allira ran back inside. After she closed the kitchen door she leaned against the wall, regaining her breath. Composed, she skipped into the dining room to see her mother sitting down with the daily prophet.

"Morning!" Allira shouted, startling her mother.

"Allira," her mother said in a scolding voice. "How many times have I told you not to scare me?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Oh, is there anything interesting in the paper?" She asked, looking at the moving people on the back page.

"Not really, just some filter articles until something terrible happens." She said bluntly as she turned the next page.

Allira didn't say anything else as she watched her mother read. Laurel had always been a little uptight when it came to the paper, as if she didn't like what was printed. She couldn't fathom why.

By the time her mother finished reading the paper, breakfast was being served. Allira inhaled the intoxicating smell of bacon and hash browns.

When Allira went back up to her room she changed into her dark blue robes. When she passed her mirror she noticed that her brush was missing. Looking around her room, she didn't find it and went on her way with a shrug. She could always ask her mother later to perform _accio_ on her brush.

After an impatient waiting of twenty minutes while getting ready, her mother finally came down the stairs.

Huffing at her mother, she ran to the fire place.

"Not so fast Allira. I'll go first."

"But mum," She whined.

Smirking, her mother grabbed a handful of flu powder before stepping into the fire place. Shouting, "Diagon Ally," she disappeared in a roar of bright green flames.

Allira had a smile on her face as she grabbed the powder, her mother could be such a child at times. Repeating her mother, Allira went spinning into the flames, watching in a blur as fireplaces twisted around her. It only took a moment to land in the fireplace at the pub, feet buckling from the force of the landing.

Stepping out, she dusted herself off as another hand came onto her shoulder to help.

"You always manage to get dirty every time we use the fire."She laughed at her.

Scowling, she glared. It was true, Allira always managed to get dirty in the cleanest fire place.

Looking around she noticed that the place looked even more shabby and dark than last time. Well that was the Leaky Cauldron for you, it was named correctly.

Wanting to get out of the pub she walked past the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and some weeds growing in the corners. Her mother followed, grabbing her wand out from the inside of her robs. She tapped the wand three times on a brick, Allira watching, as the wall began to fold in on itself, revealing the place that was Diagon Ally.

They stepped through the archway. Allira looked back over her shoulder to see the archway shrink back into a solid wall.

The street was busy with people walking everywhere. Allira eagerly looked at the cauldron shop with different types advertised at the front of the window.

"We need to get money out before we can buy anything, Dear." With her mother's arm on her shoulder, she was guided away from the shop and followed her mother to the bank. Everything was the same as usual, but it felt different now that she was coming to buy her school supplies. Owls flew in the sky, delivering mail while shop owners stood patiently and customers browsed by. Boys crowded around the broom shop, looking at the different models.

They stopped at a snowy white building which shadowed the little shops. Wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, a goblin stood beside the smooth bronze doors. They walked up to the stone steps, Allira with her head down. She had never liked the small creatures with their long fingers and pointed old faces with beards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it bend down in a bow as they walked inside.

There was another door through which they walked through, silver with elegant writing engraved upon it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed as they entered through the silver doors. Allira moved closer to her mother. Now they were inside a vast marble hall filled with hundreds of goblins. Grabbing her mother's hand she walked quickly to the counter where they were met by a free goblin.

The other goblins took no notice as they continued on with their different tasks. Some were counting money while others examined stones and gems with eyeglasses.

"Good morning, Master goblin. I wish to enter my vault." Laurel said while passing the goblin a small gold key. The goblin took the key with one hand, studying it as if it were one of the gems.

"Come along then, Mrs. Ashwood." Said the goblin as he jumped down from his chair, leading them through a set of doors to the side.

The familiar narrow stone passageway greeted them as they walked through with only lit torches for light. It was colder than Allira expected, like always. The path slopped downwards with a small railway line on the floor. The metal looked old and worn but from experience she knew that it was more stable than it looked.

A high pitched whistle from the goblin filled the underground room as a small cart came hurtling up from the tracks towards them.

Once inside the small cart they hurtled through a maze that Allira suspected was used to confuse intruders. She had given up years ago to try and remember the way**-** it was impossible.

The air whipped around her as the cart sped deeper and deeper into the ground. It felt like the cart would smash into the walls but it never did. Sometimes she felt the air from a narrow wall but she never touched the ruff surface. Some sort of spell must cover the walls to repel skin contact.

They passed a lake with huge stalactites and stalagmites with sharp looking points at the end of each one. Something splashed in the water but before she could see what it was the cart speed up. The sharp turns and up and down movement made Allira feel sick in the stomach but it didn't make the journey any less exciting. The fear made it feel scarier and by fault had more adventure in it.

The cart stopped at a dark and old looking vault with the number 913 on it. Allira jumped out after the goblin and watched as the creature unlocked the door. Green smoke, like always, billowed out from the door like fog before disappearing in the air.

Allira always loved going into the vault. The gold, silver and bronze coins shinned in the light of a lamb that the small goblin carried but there were also different types of gems, books, furniture and jewellery. She went over to the gems and picked up a small diamond. She didn't take anything though, none of it was hers. She had her own vault but her mother didn't want her touching her inheritance from her grandfather until she needed it. Right now her mother gave her any money that she needed.

"Allira, are you coming out?" Her mother called from the door. Allira walked back to her mother and the impatient goblin. Her mother handed her a small bag of coins.

"Here. I'll pay for your school supplies but this is for anything else you might want. But it's going to last for Hogwarts, so I don't want you spending it all today."

"Thanks Mum. I'll save some for the train ride." Allira said, hopping back into the cart.

One wild cart ride later Allira and her mother could be found in the street, heading towards the wand shop. It may have been further away from the other shops that they needed to purchase items from but Allira couldn't wait to buy her wand.

Ollivanders had always been a narrow, shabby shop at the end of Diagon Ally since Allira could remember. Over the years the writing on the door had started to fade and the golden letters were now peeling and faded.

The soft tone of a bell could be heard as they entered the shop. Allira sneezed from the dusty air. It looked like no one had cleaned in years. Her mother sat down in an overly fluffed purple chair in the corner, watching. Stepping up to the counter she waited for Ollivander. The rows and rows of boxes gave her something to look at while she waited for the elderly man to come out.

It wasn't long until the man came out from one of the shelves carrying a handful of boxes.

"Good morning," The man said softly as he slide boxes into gabs in the shelves. Ollivander looked older up close with pale blue eyes that shined in a way that no man's eyes should have been able to. They were like blue stars in the dark room.

"Hello,Mr Ollivander,"she said timidly.

"Miss Ashwood, I knew I would be seeing you soon." He said, leaning closer to her. "And Mrs Ashwood, 11 and a half inches, mahogany with a unicorn tail hair, quite hard."

"Correct as always, Mr Ollivander." Her mother said from her seat.

"Now let's see. I presume you're right handed like your mother." The man asked as he pulled out a tape measure with silver markings from his coat pocket.

"Yes sir."

Allira stood on the spot awkwardly as the tape measure starting measuring her. Ollivander left the tape on its own while he went back to the shelves.

"Yes, no, no, no." He muttered as he searched the boxes.

After the tape measure stared measuring her hair she hit it away while her mother laughed at her. Allira didn't know why she needed to be measured because like the old man kept saying to himself 'the wand chooses the wizard', why did it matter how long her arms were?

The wand maker came out a few minutes later carrying several boxes. He handed her one box. Allira stared at the box for a moment, wondering if the wand in the box would be hers before opening it.

"Yew and dragon heartstring. Ten inches, flexible." Ollivander said, putting the other boxes on the bench. "Just pick the wand up and give it a wave."

Picking up the wand excitedly she waved it around but nothing happened. She put it back disappointedly before another box was handed to her.

"Rowan and Phoenix feather. Nine inches, nice and supple." Allira tried again but the wand was snatched out of her hand after a second.

This went on for almost an hour. Every wand that Ollivander gave her just wasn't meant for her. With each failed attempt her mood became more and more desperate. She just had to find a wand, if she didn't she couldn't go to Hogwarts.

She was almost on the verge of tears by the time Ollivander came back with another wand. Quite the opposite of her, he was smiling as if a challenge was the best thing in the world.

"This wand is different. I don't usually use Pegasus wing feathers as a core but when I saw the animal next to me with one feather next to its feet I couldn't just leave it there. It was meant to be used as a core. 12 inches, ebony and quite flexible."

Allira took the wand cautiously, not wanting to set herself up for disappointment. The wand was smooth in her hand and warmth sprang from it onto her hand. Looking at Ollivander's excited face she flicked the wand gently and a burst of golden light shone above them. Once the light disappeared she got a look at the wand, her wand. It was black with silver running through it in soft, delicate patterns. The wand was thin as well, ending with a sharp point.

"Well done, well done!" Ollivander cried out.

"Congratulations, Allira. For a moment I didn't think you would get a wand," her mother said as she was hugged.

"Thank you, ." Allira said politely.

"Not to worry. It was a pleasure to help find your wand."

After her mother paid 11 gallons for the wand they went to buy Allira's school supplies. As they walked she kept feeling in her pocket, making sure that her wand was still there. She couldn't believe that she finally had a wand.

The crowd was busier now that it was later in the day. More parents were out with young children and all the shops looked less spacious.

"What are we going to get now?" Allira asked as they walked through the street.

"Well why don't we head into Flourish and Blotts for your books and then go to Madam Malkins for your uniform?" Her mother replied as she herded her into the book shop.

A man behind the counter waved them over as the woman he was talking to him left.

"Good morning ladies. How can I be of assistance?" The man spoke clearly with a smile on his aged face.

"My daughter is starting at Hogwarts this year and needs her school books." Laurel Ashwood said. The two adults struck a conversation on the idea of children growing up to fast. Allira rolled her eyes. Parents.

"Mum can I go look at some books while we wait for the man to get back with the books?" Allira interrupted.

"Yes dear, just come back in a little while."

Allira went off on her own, looking at all the books. Some were stacked so high that she couldn't reach them while others were in a different language. They were all interesting in their own way, and she was able to find some that had useful spells in them.

As she walked around she saw an area for defence spells and went over. A table was set up with the newest additions while the shelves were left for the older models. She picked up a one of the new books. The cover was black, titled Defence and Offence(Spells, charms and shields) with silver writing. It was quite light for such a thick book, she thought as she weighed it in her arms. Allira opened the book and started to read the first chapter. It was all about the principles of defensive and offensive spells and their uses. Walking to the wall with the book in her face she leaned on it for support. The cement was hard but she ignored it as she read.

Once she finished the first chapter there wasn't much point in looking at the spells as she had all of the books she needed at the moment.

She walked back to the table and set the book down where she found it. Before she moved on another book caught her eye. The book was called Wandlore, and gave a description on the different types of woods and cores and their meaning. Allira flipped through the book before again putting it down.

As she turned back to look somewhere else she bumped into someone. Both girls cried out as they banged foreheads. Allira's hand went to her head in pain before shooting the other girl a glare. The girl in return blushed in embarrassment. The girl was around her age with brown curly hair that frizzed out uncontrollably. She wore muggle clothing and in her hands was a book bigger than the one that Allira had.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm just so excited about being here. I couldn't believe it when I got a letter saying that I was a witch."

Allira's anger faded away. It wasn't just the girl's fault; she hadn't been looking where she was going either.

"I guess I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm Allira Ashwood, by the way." Allira told the girl with a sheepish smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "So have you gotten your wand yet? I'm about to go after we get my books. I just couldn't wait to see a magical book shop."

"I just got mine, here I'll show you." Allira pulled out her long black wand with a flourish. "Its 12 inches, ebony with a Pegasus wing feather."

"Wow, I can't wait to see what type of wand I get. I read that each wand is different, one is never the same and that different ones are good at different things."

"I looked it up before and my ebony wand means I'm highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration."

Before the girls could continue their discussion Allira's mother walked over with a bag containing her books.

"Oh there's my mother, I have to go. I hope to see you on the train." She said with a smile before parting ways. Hermione said a quick goodbye and picked up a book with a smile of her face.

"Mum I just met a girl going to Hogwarts, her names Hermione and she's muggle-born." Allira said excitedly.

"That's wonderful. It's good that you'll have a friend to sit with on the train." Allira smiled at her mother's words. Usually wizarding families didn't socialize with other families until their children were old enough to understand the importance to being at a party and behaving. **(I thought this was true because Ron doesn't know Luna but they live near each other.) **Because of this Allira hadn't met any children her own age. She had her mother and the house elf's for company and that was all she really needed.

Out on the street again they quickly walked into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Inside a short woman greeted them with a smile.

"Hogwarts first year." Madam Malkin said as she looked over Allira. She nodding affirmative and the woman ushered her into the back of the shop.

"Allira, I just remembered that I have to get some Floo powder. I might be a while so after you get your uniform, why don't you go and get your potions supplies. I should be done by then." Without an answer her mother dashed from the shop. It didn't occur to her that they didn't need Floo powder as she stood up onto the footstool.

Madam Malkin grabbed a black robe and slipped it over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

It only took a couple of minutes until her uniform was ready. Allira paid with the money as her mother forgot in her rush for Floo powder. Come to think about it, why would her mother need Floo Powder right now when they could just get it later? Allira shrugged the thought off before leaving the shop with her purchases.

Allira found the Apothecary easily. The smell gave away the location from a mile away, like rotten garbage and bad eggs. In no time at all she had brought her potions supplies and was waiting outside on a bench.

The sun was high in the sky, directly in front of Allira as she sat down. The heat beat down on her bare arms and legs. She moved down to a more shaded spot, watching the people pass. It was weird of her mother to leave her like this.

Only a couple of minutes had passed on the bench when Allira spotted her mother.

"Sorry I'm late, the shop was pretty busy." Looking at her mother she seemed really excited and also flushed as if she had run a mile. Allira didn't say anything as they Flooed home.

For the rest of the day she spent her time looking through her school books. She started with Transfiguration and was halfway through by bed time. With one last glance of the book she put it down with the others and quickly walked into her room. She didn't notice her brush which was now back on her duchessbefore she went to sleep, unaware of the surprise waiting for her tomorrow.


End file.
